The Black Phoenix
by YoloSwagDerp
Summary: Toothless longs for another NightFury to show up on Berk, but soon, all hope is lost. But when a feisty female NightFury is found in the forest of Berk, injured, Toothless slowly comes to know that the dragon is fondly enough, the Legendary NightFury! Seems like a happy ending? WRONG! Read it, find out what happens! Rated T for language. Review and a chapter's dedicated to you!
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? But I am bringing you a fresh new story! A story of a girl that comes to Berk and a lot of things happen and so on. Yes, this has an OC in it and her name is Brittney and she's, oh whatever you can imagine her. But she's the same age as Hiccup and she's a girl. Clearly. Alright, so without further adoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo, lets start this story! Also, I've been writing this diary thingamabob at school and I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty on the P.O.V's. Really.**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Brittney's Diary

**To my amazing, spectacular, secret, beautiful, miraculous diary, **

**Not so long ago, everything seemed fine, now, there's just absolute disaster. Yeah you could say bad luck, but there's really no such thing ****_as _****luck. Okay, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about, so guess what. I'll tell you! Basically I'm on a boat sailing to Berk and I keep getting attacked by dragons, yep, bad luck. Maybe I stepped under a ladder, saw a black cat or whatever but I have no idea how this is happening. It's like the dragons are attached to me. Like I was made for dragons. Weird. **

**Right, so I'm halfway to Berk and I'm trying to sleep right and all of a sudden, this giant Monstrous Nightmare comes out of nowhere and makes loud noises and then it looks at me and starts following me around! Seriously! So, that's basically what's happening. Weird, I know!**

**I have a day until I reach Berk, which is good. REALLY good! So, I'm like gonna get some rest, cause I want to be prepared for some crazy dragon fighting tomorrow.**

Brittney's P.O.V

God, it's been so long since I've battled with dragons. And that's why I'm sailing to Berk, because I heard they have heaps of dragons on their island. Which is good. I looked out at the shimmering sea that I was sailing in. I couldn't help notice how beautiful the water was. I didn't really realize until now. It was clear and not polluted. There was lots of fish and coral. It was amazing. I went down to my hammock, which was down another level. I hopped into bed and my eyes shut for the day. Yes a nap in the day. It felt good to sleep, after all those nights fighting the dragons.

-The next day-

I woke up, to the feeling of my boat hitting something hard. I quickly ran to the top deck of my ship and saw that I had hit the shallow water of Berk. Thank. God. I got off my boat, tied it up to a pole for ships, grabbed my stuff that was in a big bag and ran off my boat into Berk. I couldn't wait to fight the dragons!

I got to the foot of Berk and saw that the humans were _with _dragons, not fighting them. I dropped my bag and my jaw opened wide. Why were they with dragons when dragons are killing machines!? I ran into the town with my stuff, trying not to be noticed but bumped into a scrawny looking boy with a... OH MY GODS A_ NIGHT FURY!?_ I almost fainted in shock and was wondering why he wasn't killing the human. How did I miss the vikings befriending the dragons? This wasn't right and I needed answers.

"Oh I'm so sorr- Hang on a minute. Are you new here?" the scrawny boy asked.

"Uh yeah. I am. Just one question, **WHY AREN'T THE DRAGONS KILLING YOU, MORE TO THE FACT, WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING THEM!?**" I yelled, dropping my bag and not bothering to pick it up.

"Oh sorry, I get angry quite easily, well not really. I just was angry because I didn't know that you had actually befriended the dragons. Can I pat your dragon?"

"Uh, i-i-it's okay. Um, sure," The boy stuttered, moving his hand to the back of his head and rubbing it.

I got close to the Night Fury and moved my hand forward, my whole body shaking. "His name is Toothless" I heard the boy say. I moved my hand closer to Toothless' face. He pulled away, but saw I wasn't a threat and he pushed is head into my hand.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked.

"Do what?" I answered back, pulling away from the dragon and giving him a pat on the head.

"How did you know what to do to make Toothless like you?" the boy asked.

"Luck I guess," I answered, smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Hiccup, and yours?"

"Brittney."

"Nice."

"Hey, can you show me where I'm staying? I kinda want to live here," I asked

"Won't your parents be worried though?" Hiccup also asked.

I didn't answer.

"Oh. I-I-I'm sorry I asked that."

"It's okay, don''t worry," I said shrugging.

Hiccup toured me around the town but he took me to his house first so I could put my bag down and he then told me that I'd have to sleep at his house because there were no house available right now. He introduced me to his friends, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and of course his dad, Stoick the Vast. At first I was scared of him but then I saw how much of a softie he was and I wasn't scared of him anymore. Hiccup also said that I'd have to sleep with Toothless because there were no spare beds in the house and I was fine with that.

Hiccup's P.O.V

When I first met Brittney, I thought it would be another Heather problem, but I guess not. She actually was really nice and wow. Her sense of humor. Gods she was hilarious! All day, I was showing her around and every now and then she's always turn to pat Toothless. I told her that we could maybe go for a ride in the morning because I was basically riding him for the whole day and she was fine with that too. Night came and Brittney and I went to bed after an exhausting day of touring. Brittney curled up next to Toothless and he wrapped his arms around her and curled into a ball too to keep her warm from the cold night. It was very cute. But it was strange because Toothless really liked her, like she was made for dragons. I shrugged it off and a few minutes later I was asleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I write the next chapter? I guess I'll only find out when there are reviews! Please no flaming either. Thanks!**

**Peace**

**Love**

**and**

**Cookies,**

**YoloSwagDerp XD**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened?

**Hey guys! I'm bringing you the second chapter of The Girls Fury! This contains mild violence scenes and swearing scenes so kids, do NOT say these words to your parents or ANYONE else. I'm doing it for your safety. :3 Trust me. You'll thank me later.**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Brittney's P.O.V

Only a few minutes ago, I was flying on a dragon. _A dragon! _It was beautiful, amazing! But when I found out that Toothless was the only Night Fury, I was, well, it didn't make me happy.

We got to the dragon academy and, I guess that the dragons were O.K but it wasn't the same as Toothless. I chose the Hideous Zippleback, _for now, _but I was going to find a Night Fury. I was most definitely going to find the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Hiccup taught me all the basics of riding dragons and before long I was getting the hang of it. I was very proud of myself and Hiccup was too. Hiccup and I decided to go for a ride together and it was beautiful. I didn't mention that it was nighttime, but now I have, and the stars were beautiful and the night sky was gorgeous. The cool breeze made me shiver a little but other than that, it was an amazing flight.

Suddenly, Toothless stopped in mid air. He was sensing something and I could tell. His ears were perked up and his eyes had gone into thin slits. He hurriedly started flying a different way and Hiccup did not know what was going on.

"Ah! No Toothless! You're going the wrong way!" Hiccup yelled at his dragon.

"No, Hiccup. Shh. He's sensing something," I told him, shaking my head.

"Oh, okay," Hiccup said.

Toothless led us to an unusual place, it was on Berk, but no one had been there for centuries. I knew this from a Book. This place was called Furies Den. Here, lots of Night Furies would gather and would fly away for the winter, to another spot. Very few would stay to keep shelter, or protecting their young, but mostly male Night Furies and a couple female, that didn't have a family, nor did they want one, would set out to go to an island where it was summer and would stay there until it was spring in Furies Den, Berk. I explained this all to Hiccup and he said that he knew a couple of things about this place and he told me a few things that I didn't know about.

"Look, Hiccup," I said, nudging his arm and pointing to an object.

Hiccup's eyes opened wide and he rushed over to the injured animal.

"Why is it here?" I asked. "They haven't come here for ages."

"I don't know," Hiccup responded, pulling out and antidote and a couple of bandages.

For what had not been here for ages, was a female Night Fury, lying on the group, her breathing uneven and a large cut that looked like a dragon had fought her that was down her stomach. Her wing was torn like a dragon had blown fire through it. But what type of dragon would do _this? _All the dragons normally would get along. The dragon's eye opened slowly and she started to growl, her breathing becoming more steady and faster. She slowly got up but then fell back down and growled in pain. Her cuts were bleeding badly and needed treatment right away.

Toothless' P.O.V

The scent of a Night Fury is indescribable. It is like the sweetest smelling flower and chocolate and sweets mixed together. The last time I had ever seen a female Night Fury was when I was just a baby. My sister. But she had died in a dragon battle when she was sixteen, and I was fourteen. She had always been so caring and thoughtful and when I found out she was dead, it just, didn't hit me. I didn't believe it. I ran away from Furies Den and I found a small cave that I could stay and have alone time and cry.

But dragon's never cried.

But me.

I heard the humans talking about the injuries on the dragon. I could tell that most bones were broken from how she got up and fell back down. We all knew that this dragon _would _need medical care no matter what would happen. I had, had this experience before and like I did, I knew that she would get attached to the humans. I plodded towards her and sat by her stomach waiting for her to wake up again and ask her what had happened and why she was _here._

* * *

Tim had passed and finally, she had woken up. She started to growl and tried getting up again.

::It's no use:: I said to her.

(**QUICK A/N: ALL DRAGONS COMMUNICATE TELEPATHICALLY) **

She was surprised that I said something. I knew that this Fury was definitely a moody one.

::Why should I? I'm fine:: She answered back, but she knew she wasn't and I did too.

::No you're not:: I told her. ::Look at you.::

::How, I'm in my body. I can't just switch bodies and then look at myself:: She huffed in annoyance.

I chuckled at that. This girl was good. I decided to have a proper look at this her and saw that she had icy blue eyes and had blinding white scales that reflected rainbows, kind of like when the sun is shining and you're in your pool and you take some water in your mouth and spit it out and it makes a rainbow. Her scales were like that. Her body structure was a lot smaller than mine and her wings span was much larger for more speed and agility. Most females would look like this but they would shed their black scales when they were pregnant or were maturing. Some didn't though and she was one of them. All female Night Furies would definitely shed their white scales to black when they were pregnant and I could tell that this Fury had never had a mate.

::What, happened to you?:: I asked.

::Uh, I was attacked?:: She responded sarcastically.

::I know that but, who would do_ this_?:: I asked again, this time as a more detailed question.

::Clearly someone who HATES Night Furies!:: She growled angrily.

Obviously, this battle had been bad and she would be scarred for life.

::Calm down!:: I yelled. ::What's your name?::

::I don't have a name:: She answered.

::You don't, have a name?:: I asked.

::No:: She answered back.

I sighed. She was missing out on all the fun.

::Rest now. We're going to take you back to our village and get you all fixed up:: I told her.

::I don't want too!:: She yelled.

I growled.

::STOP BEING FUSSY! YOU'RE HURT AND YOU NEED HELP!:: I assured her but yelling in her face.

She looked like she was about to give up but then said something.

::I'm not fussy! It's just, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK WHEN MY FRONT LEGS AND ONE OF MY BACK LEGS ARE BROKEN!?:: She yelled back, this time in my face.

::We're going to take you back. My human will fly me back to Berk, he will get some medical items and a stretcher to carry you on and we will fly back to come get you!:: I told her calmly.

She looked at me strangely.

::Your, human?:: She asked. ::You're a PET!?::

::Yes:: I answered back.

She gave up and sighed.

::Fine. But I am _not _becoming a PET!:: She spat.

::Good luck with that:: I chuckled, giving her one of my famous Toothless grins.

She growled. I kept chuckling. She was getting even more annoyed.

"Toothless!" I heard my human call.

My ears perked up and I trotted towards him.

"Let's go bud. Quick."

I took off and gave a loud roar telling the Fury that we'll be back.

* * *

**How was that chapter? I am going to start updating every couple of days, but there's no guarantee that I will update ****_everyday_****. **

**Until next time peeps!**

**Peace**

**Love**

**and**

**Cookies,**

**YoloSwagDerp XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Well! That's a surprise!

**Hey guys! I'm back! I really like writing stories and your reviews have inspired me to keep writing! I normally never get up to a third chapter but I'm really enjoying writing this story that I just have to write a new chapter everyday! I'd like to say a huge thanks to Lighty 7, for letting me do a few things she did in her story and Lighty, I know! It ****_is_**** really similar to your story, but, I promise that it's going to change!**

**In the last chapter, I have changed the female Night Fury's color to purple in case you were wondering ^-^**

**Today's chapter is dedicated to DisneyStar4Ever for being such an awesome writer and friend! Happy Easter bro :P  
Alright, here's the third chapter you've all been waiting for! (This chapter has language! And possible violence scenes, if I remember, because last time I said that it would have all that crap in it, but guess what? I LIED! HAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I saw. An injured Night Fury! I felt happy for Toothless now knowing he wasn't the only Night Fury now and now that we're sailing back to Berk to get some stuff for the poor creature, I remembered how Brittney really loved Toothless and how she wanted a Night Fury, but she had a Zippleback and the dragon was getting quite attached to Brittney. My head was all muddled up. I wanted Brittney to have the dragon but the how would her Zippleback feel? I saw Toothless look at me worriedly.

"It's okay bud. I'm just thinking of how Brittney's Zippleback would feel if Brittney had the Night Fury," I told him.

::I understand::

Of course I didn't hear Toothless actually say that, but I could understand some dragon language and I knew that he said those exact words. I had heard him say it other times before, normally when I was worried, and he was worried about me so he'd either look at me or give a small roar.

We flew back to the village and collected the medical equipment which was the stretcher, some stuff to flush out any dirt in the wound and bandages and her wing... Gods. How were we supposed to fix that?

**Toothless' P.O.V**

A female Night Fury. A _purple_ Night Fury. There was something that was different with this Night Fury compared to other Furies but I still couldn't place it. I wanted to ask her but I didn't want her tackling me and the ripping me to shreds so I kept my mouth shut when I was near her. I started to wonder how Brittney was doing with the Nighty and if she was dead yet. Maybe, maybe not. So, we grabbed the equipment and flew back to Furies Den and saw that the Night Fury was... WHAT!? GODS! Where was Brittney!? She was missing!

::OKAY!? WHERE'S BRITTNEY!?:: I yelled to the Night Fury.

::Brittney?:: She asked innocently. ::Oh! Brittney! Yeah she just went to explore::

I raised my "eyebrow".

::Really?:: I asked.

::Yep:: She replied resting her head on her paws.

::Do you know who I am?:: She asked.

Gods. I was hoping she'd ask that.

::No:: I answered back.

::Do you want to know who I am?::

::Yes::

::Alright. I'll tell you. I am one of the most famous Night Furies ever. No better. I am the legendary Night Fury!:: She boasted, puffing out her chest.

I was shocked. _That's_ what she was. And I had been treating her like... Shit!

::Oh:: I replied.

::Well, are you going to tell me who _you _are?:: She answered.

::Oh! Yes! Um, I am Toothless, who is handicapped:: I told her, showing her my fake tail fin.

::Haha! It sucks to be you!:: She laughed.

I looked down miserably.

::...But, I'm not saying that you have a bad life, I- I- I mean, look at you! You've got a human, a- a warm bed-:: She started.

::It's not that warm:: I butted in.

::Yeah but, seriously!:: She said.

::So, does this mean you actually want to become a pet?:: I laughed.

::Yeah, I guess...:: She said. ::BUT! I don't want to be your humans'pet. I'd rather a girl. Maybe _that _girl that came with that boy?::

I laughed again.

::Ha! Of course you're going to have a girl rider! You're going to have the girl!:: I explained.

I heard Hiccup call for the girl, which I heard it as Brittney, and he was calling her because he couldn't see her. He thought that the Night Fury ate her.

**Brittney's P.O.V**

Furies Den was beautiful. There were waterfalls here and there and broken dragon eggs everywhere. The trees made the whole place look like a rain forest with the canopy and all. I heard Hiccup call my name and I quickly jumped off the rock I was on and walked to Hiccup and the dragons.

"There you are! I thought that the dragon ate you!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No way! I just went to look at the scenery!" I said.

"Well, I got the stuff so do we want to do it now?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah sure. The sooner she gets better, the sooner I can ride her," I replied.

"Brittney," Hiccup said; "Just remember that the dragon has her wing _torn_."

I completely forgot about that... Crap. How am I supposed to ride a dragon that is... Handicapped? Like Toothless?

"Oh... Yeah. Right," I said.

So Hiccup and I went over to the dragon (I really need to think of a name for her) and started to flush out her cuts. She growled in pain, clawing the ground as hard as she possibly could.

"Shh shh," I told her, rubbing her head. "It's okay. It'll be over in a second."

* * *

**And that was the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Once again Lighty, I promise that this story will be different! Really!**

**And, also, I'd like to say a huge thanks to the peeps who left a comment! You're the best!**

**Okay guys! See ya later!**

**TTFN - Ta ta for now!**

**Peace**

**Love**

**and **

**Cookies!**

**YoloSwagDerp XD**

**SIGNING OFF!**


	4. Chapter 4: Flying back to Berk

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Every time I try to write the fourth chapter something retarded happens to my computer and I can't get my story back and I get really pissed so I gave up and now I'm going to try again! **

**Today's chapter is dedicated to Lighty 7 for being such an awesome friend and (once again) kindly, letting me use a few of her ideas! THANK YOU SO MUCH LIGHTY! YOU ARE THE BEST! LOVE YOU LOTS! 3**

**Alright, I am going to shut up now so you can read this story. Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters except for my OC and the legendary Night Fury. _**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

**The Legendary Night Fury's P.O.V (yes there will be a name for her soon)**

Pain. Pain was all I felt. Pain, pain, pain. What were they doing? Toothless was telling me to calm down and the girl was telling me everything was okay, when it clearly wasn't, and it would be over in a secon- Wait, now what were the humans doing?

::Wrapping your injuries in bandages:: Toothless said.

He was reading my mind! I glared at him and he shot a dumb ass smile back at me, making me a little annoyed.

::Why were you reading my thoughts?:: I asked him, trying to keep myself from getting mad.

Toothless grin slowly faded away as I said those words.

::Um, well, I had nothing to do and-:: Toothless replied slowly, but was stopped short from me butting in.

::THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND READING MY THOUGHTS!:: I yelled at Toothless, making his flinch slightly.

::Gee sorry!:: Toothless answered back. ::Don't need to get pissed at me!::

I looked at him for a second, and he looked back at me. Oh Gods. We had a moment. But why? I didn't like him. No! I wasn't ready for a mate! But, then again... I was thirty-two... OH WHATEVER!

I stopped thinking about mates, and saw Toothless looking at me sadly and suddenly I realized I _was _getting pissed off at him for no reason.

::Oh no, I- I didn't mean to get mad at you, it's just, I've been having a hard time lately and I've been getting really stressed and that makes me get mad so I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings:: I told him.

::Mkay. But... Why were you thinking of us... being mates?:: Toothless replied.

My eye literally twitched.

::RRRR! STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!:: I yelled at him.

Toothless started laughing, making me more pissed than I was. My eye twitched again. I swished my tail and felt a growl slowly making its way out of my mouth. Toothless stopped laughing when he heard my growl which was telling him ::BACK OFF, BITCH!:: I stopped growling when I knew he was done and hit his face with my tail, because I couldn't pounce because one, the people "helping me get better" were crawling over me with the so called bandages and two, my front paws and one of my back legs were broken from earlier activities, which involved a lot of blood and stuff.

Finally, the time had come for us to go back to the village and I was placed on a piece of wide, long and strong cloth and was being held together by a Zippleback known as Dots (such a gay name) and a Night Fury known as Toothless. The trip was pretty boring, but when we got there I was placed on the ground and dragged to a near shelter. There were a few people inside, maybe three or four and I noticed that they were all looking at me. So helpless and broken.

::This is Berk, Purple:: Toothless said, blankly. ::Not much, but it's fun::

::Purple?:: I asked.

::Yeah, that's you:: He replied, looking at me as though I was stupid.

::Oh shut up:: I told him, once again, flicking his face with my tail.

::Could you quit doing that? It actually hurts:: Toothless asked, in annoyance.

::Good for you:: I replied simply.

::And no, I will not stop. It's my way of hitting you:: I added.

Toothless stared at me, but was interrupted by his owner, Hiccup, as I had heard it.

"Dad, Gobber and... Astrid?" Hiccup said, but stopped when he saw Astrid.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw that girl you were with before, you know, _that_ one" Astrid pointed to her; "and was wondering WHY you were with HER?"

"Well, um, I bumped into her yesterday... And well, then we went flying together," Hiccup said.

Well! I could see that Astrid wasn't very happy, and Hiccup was scared of her, because, she'd hit him? Wow that's very sad Hiccup. Very sad.

Toothless looked at me.

::You'e reading my thoughts again, aren't you:: I said, trying to keep calm.

::Yeah:: Toothless replied.

I felt like ripping him to shreds.

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Seeing Astrid in my house surprised me. For Thor's sake, _why _did she have to be here at this time? I needed to explain to Gobber and my Dad that a dragon that we found was badly injured and needed help but Astrid decided that she _had_ to be here of all the places.

"FLYING!? FLYING!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FLYING WITH A STRANGER?! WHO KNOW'S, MAYBE SHE'S FROM OUTCAST ISLAND, LIKE HEATHER, AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, SHE'LL STEAL THE BOOK OF DRAGONS!" Astrid yelled at me.

I looked at Brittney. She looked very frightened, confused and emotional.

"Well, I think we all very well know that she _won't _do that," I stated.

Astrid went up to me and slapped me on the face, then stormed out of the house, shutting the door loudly on her way out.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my face with my hand.

Toothless came up to me and rubbed his face on my arm.

"It's okay bud. I'm fine," I assured him.

Toothless gave me a small purr as I petted him on the head. He left after I was done and waddled back to where the other dragon was.

Both Gobber and Stoick just stood there, their jaws dropped. They kept exchanging glance as each other, then at me and I decided that I needed to break the silence.

"So, um. Anyways. When me and Brittney were flying, Toothless sensed something and he took us to Furies Den and-" I started, but was cut of by my dad.

"FURIES DEN!?" He roared. "WHAT WAS TOOTHLESS DOING THERE!? RAPING DRAGONS!?"

I gave him the "don't interrupt me when I'm speaking" glare and he nodded his head and sat down on a chair obediently.

"Thank you," I said; "So anyhow, when we got there, we found this dragon lying unconscious on the ground near where we landed and she was badly injured, that's why Toothless and I rushed into the house to grab medical equipment. But anyways as I was saying, she was injured badly and yeah we went back to the house and grabbed the stuff, then we went back to Furies Den and started to flush out the wounds, in case of any infections and then we wrapped up her-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Gobber interrupted. "You wrapped her in bandages and then brought her back her."

"Yes. Thank you Gobber," I replied sarcastically.

"Ya welcome," He replied, shrugging

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully this time I will post quicker so I don't have to keep you waiting!**

**Alright, later guys!**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**and**

**Cookies,**

**YOLOSWAGDERP XD**

**SIGNING OFF!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tormenting

**OKAY! BEFORE I GO ON, I MUST APOLOGIZE! I am sorry about the wait. I really am. Now, I have again changed the Legendary Night Fury's color to black (GO TO MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT (ToothlessTheDragon3) AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE NOW) . Now you probably can't be stuffed to so I'll just tell you. She is a black Night Fury with a fire shaped birthmark (that is an orangy-yellow color) on her forehead. **

**Today's chapter is dedicated to Huennekins for being so awesome and kindly leaving a review! Thanks man!**

**Okay! Story tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiime! :P LOL**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

**Brittney's P.O.V**

All that was ringing in my mind was what Astrid had yelled to Hiccup. She had been so kind to me the first day I met her and now, she said I was a stranger. Everyone on Berk had met me, and I was certain no one thought I was a stranger anymore. I had been here for a while. **(QUICK A/N: BRITTNEY HAS BEEN ON BERK FOR THREE WEEKS. AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER, THERE IS A THREE WEEK BREAK, IF THAT MAKES SENSE. THEN AFTER THAT SHE MEETS THE LEGENDARY NIGHT FURY BLAH BLAH BLAH.) **_Everyone_ knew that I wasn't a stranger so why was Astrid so pissed at Hiccup, because I went flying with him? Why would I steal the Book of Dragon? And who was Heather and Outcast Island? I knew none of the answers to the questions so I had decided to ask Hiccup, after he finished telling Stoick and Gobber about the Night Fury we found. Stoick had interrupted Hiccup quite a lot so it made the chat longer than both Hiccup and I had expected.

I was so tired from helping the Night Fury that I almost fell asleep. Just as I closed my eyes, Hiccup had ended the conversation. I opened my eyes slowly, frustrated that Hiccup had finished just as I closed my eyes, and got up. Hiccup walked over to me and stood beside me.

"Uh, sorry about before, Brittney," Hiccup said. "Astrid tends to get mad at a lot of things so I'm sorry if she, you know, made you feel bad and stuff."

"Hiccup..." I started slowly. "Who's Heather and Outcast island? If you don't mind me asking."

Hiccup looked at me.

"You're going to want to sit down. It's a long story," he advised.

I sat back down. So did Hiccup. He started telling me all about Heather and Outcast Island and how Heather attempted to steal the Book of Dragons for Alvin the Treacherous, who was a villain, but landed in the Outcast Island waters, and then how Hiccup made Astrid get it back by dressing up as Heather and stealing it back. It finally made sense.

Hiccup looked at the sleeping dragons. Toothless was sleeping beside the other Night Fury seeming happy.

"You should name your dragon," Hiccup said after what felt like an eternity but only a minute.

"Yeah, I should... What about... DarkFire, no wait, BlackLight, no, no, no... Ah! I've got it! How about, The Black Phoenix?" I said, finally making a decision. "Or just BP for short." I added

Hiccup pondered for a moment.

"Yeah, I like it. The Black Phoenix," He said, nodding his head in approval.

I looked at my newly named dragon and gave her a scratch on the head. She woke up in an instant.

**The Black Phoenix's P.O.V**

Someone was scratching my head. I opened my eyes and looked at the person, my pupils in slits, but it turned out to be Brittney. My eyes softened and my pupils got bigger. As Brittney got more into scratching my head and neck, I started to uncontrollably start drooling, letting my tongue hang out of my mouth and I was wildly purring. Toothless woke up slowly and smirked.

::Well, well, well. Look who like's being a pet:: He said, still smirking.

::Oh shut up, Toothless. You're no better:: I said, rolling my eyes.

He gave me the Oh-go-away look at turned around, his back facing me.

::We have a Mr Grumpy Pants over here!:: I yelled.

Toothless curled tighter in his ball, trying to contain his laughter.

::Who's a Mr Grumpy Pants?:: I asked to, really, _no one. _::You!::

Toothless couldn't hold it in. He started to laugh.

Brittney stopped scratching my head and neck. She looked at Toothless, who was having a laughing fit, and then looked at me.

"Okay, Blacky, what did you do?" Brittney asked.

I looked at her, confused.

::Who, me?:: I said.

Brittney saw I was confused and told me my name was The Black Phoenix (which I kinda admired) or just BP. She started rubbing my neck again and I went back to torturing Toothless.

::Hey Toothless, still Mr Grumpy Pants?:: I asked.

::No:: he replied.

::Suuuuuuuuure:: I said.

Toothless glared at me.

::I'm not!:: he said angrily.

::Oh sure:: I said, smirking.

::RRR! STOP IT!:: Toothless yelled, swatting his paw on my arm.

::Now, you're a Mr Grumpy Pants:: I said, starting to laugh.

Toothless was so mad that it was hilarious. Now _I _couldn't control my laughter. I started to laugh even more and Toothless was looking at me, his pupils in slits and his tail swishing.

Soon after a while of tormenting Toothless, I started feeling tired again and closed my eyes. I lay my head on the ground and Toothless looked at me happily. He must of been happy that I had stopped tormenting him so he decided to go to sleep too.

* * *

**I am so glad this is up! Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than expected.**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**and**

**Cookies**

**YOLOSWAGDERP!**

**Signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crushed

**Hey guys! I am working on my newest story, but I've decided to put that on hold until I get some ideas. So, in the meantime, I can continue this story! **

**Okay so today's chapter is dedicated to guitarguy12345 for being such an awesome guy and awesomely reading my stories. Thanks guitarguy (I know his real name, I'm just not going to say it) for being such an awesome friend! You are amazeballs!**

**Okey Dokey, it's story time! Please. Sit back, and enjoy your computer screen.**

* * *

-Chapter 6-

(because the last one was an A/N)

**Toothless' P.O.V**

Sometimes I wonder if BP is actually the Legendary Night Fury. I mean, she's really got nothing special about her, except for the mark above her nose, but that's not much. I wanted to ask BP why she was the Legendary Night Fury but she was sleeping, and I didn't want to make her mad by waking her up instead of her waking me up. I snuggled up closer to BP, I had a wild crush on her, but she couldn't know. She would be horribly terrified and mad out of her paws if I told her. The very first day I saw her, even smelt her, I was crazily in love. It was love at first scent. She had a wonderful scent and I just smelt like... Chocolate. Just plain milk chocolate. I heard her sigh as I laid my head next to her head and tried to sleep, but so many things were bugging me. I moved my head a little closer to her face and we were inches apart. My forehead was so close to her forehead, so close that I could feel her heat from her body and her sweet smelling fragrance.

As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, BP's beautiful eyes flashed open. I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of BP's smooth, calm voice.

::What are you doing?:: She asked calmly.

::Sleeping:: I replied.

That was very true, but I was invading her personal bubble. If she had one...

::Hey, Phoenix...:: I asked slowly.

::Yeah what?:: She said.

::Why _are_ you the Legendary Night Fury?:: I said.

She looked at me, as if I didn't know and that the answer was right in front of me.

::It's all very obvious Toothless. I was born in the Legendary family. My mom was the last Legendary Night Fury, before she passed... on, so when she did... Die, I took her place. But before she died, she blew the mark, that's on my head, on my head:: She explained.

I had never heard her this calm before. It was amazing. Her calm eyes, her curved body form, her sweet, sweet fragrance, she was perfect. I saw BP's eyes narrow into slits and I hear a growl emit from her throat.

::You were reading my thoughts, weren't you?:: I asked.

I had to be thinking about that at THIS time!?

::Yes, and I don't like what you were thinking about!:: She growled.

::Look, BP-:: I said, but was cut off by BP.

::No! Don't "Look BP" me! I don't care what you have to say! I don't care about the feelings you have for me and I most defiantly don't care about YOU!:: She yelled, making me flinch.

I saw the tears welling up in my eyes and I got up and ran away from her.

"Toothless! Wait! Where are you going?" I heard Hiccup call.

::AWAY!:: I yelled, though I knew Hiccup wouldn't understand me.

"Oh come on bud! Don't leave!" I heard him say, before I ran out the door, tears pouring down my face.

I saw heaps of Vikings look at me and I gave them the Piss-Off face. I finally made it to the grove where Hiccup first found me and started to blow things up with my fireballs. I blew one into a tree, then at the lake, managing to kill three fish. I ran into the furthest corner of the grove, curled up into a ball, and cried. I was surprised at myself. I hadn't cried since my sister died. I angrily shrugged it off and fell asleep from the energy I had used up. Not long after I had fallen asleep, I heard Hiccup's voice.

"Where's Toothless? This is probably the only place he would hide," I heard him say to Brittney.

"He's over there Hiccup," Brittney said as she pointed to me.

"Oh," Hiccup said.

"Heeey bud," Hiccup tried playing it cool.

I looked at him sadly.

"BP must of done something. I could only imagine that," Brittney said.

I nodded my head, telling her BP had done something.

"I think Toothless is telling me that BP was apart of this incident," Hiccup pointed out.

I nodded my head slowly.

"But what? If only we could speak dragonese," Brittney said.

"Well, to be honest, I have been studying dragonese lately and I think what he's saying is that BP was reading his thoughts and Toothless was thinking about her and how he had a crush on her, then BP yelled at him," Hiccup explained, making faces while he was trying to understand my dragon language.

I nodded my head again, telling Hiccup that what he had said was correct.

I got up and walked over to Hiccup slowly and rubbed his arm with my face.

**BP's P.O.V**

They left me here. They left me on my own! Those sick bastards! Leaving me only to find that sick moron Toothless! If only I could fly again. And walk. And not have giant cuts on my side. Only then, I just realized that I could heal myself. All Legendary Night Furies (or any other dragon that was legendary) could do that. Heal their cuts, bruises, wings, tail fins, anything!

I licked my arms, then my back leg, by twisting my body to reach it, and stood up. It had worked! I tugged at the material that was around my body and it loosely came off. I licked all three cuts and saw the cuts instantly come together, like nothing had even happened to my side. I licked my wing and saw the same thing happen. Came together like nothing even touched it. I jumped in success. I danced and pranced around the room and then out the door. I saw Hiccup and Brittney flying on Toothless back to the house and I rolled my eyes. Toothless was back. Oh goody. I went back into the house and lay down, pretending that I hadn't fixed my injuries, although, it would've been pretty obvious that my wind and side was better.

I heard Toothless land on the ground with a soft thump and I watched Toothless, Hiccup and Brittney all come inside.

::Look who's back:: I grumbled.

::Oh shut up:: Toothless spat.

I watched him walk over to the furthest corner, away from me, and curl up into a ball. He glared at me. I glared back. I turned around, my back facing Toothless and I heard him say:

::How did you do that?::

::What do you mean?:: I grumbled back.

::How did you turn around, when your front paws and one of your back legs are broken?:: He asked.

::Cause I'm magic:: I replied.

::Ha ha, very funny:: He said sarcastically.

::No really, I am. I am the Legendary Night Fury after all:: I announced.

Toothless sighed. Was he... Flirting? After what I had said to him? I felt really guilty, seeing his sad face when he walked through the door and curl into a ball far away from me.

::Toothless:: I started slowly. ::Are you... mad at me?::

::Oh no, I'm really happy at you:: He replied sarcastically.

::Look Toothless, I am sorry. I am sorry about what I said to you. I really am. I do care about you, just not in that way. I'm sorry I made you run away, and I hope you can forgive me:: I said, making myself feel even more worse.

Toothless' mad face slowly softened. He sighed.

::Look, I forgive you but, don't get pissed at me just because I like you... It's actually good that someone likes you. That means that you're pretty and the guy likes you for who you are:: He said.

I slowly got up.

::Don't try walking. You know you're just going to- Oh wow:: He said, but completely changed the subject when he saw me walking across to him. ::You can walk!::

I just grinned. I finally got to Toothless and I lay down, nuzzling his forehead with mine. I started purring, and Toothless joined in and soon, both of us were in a deep slumber...

...And that was the beginning of something new...

* * *

**Nawwwww, was that not like the cutest chapter ever? Although, there was a pretty big cliffhanger... OH WELL! And peeps! This isn't the end of the story! Nuh uh, no way, never ever! That was just the end of the chapter. I am so proud of myself. Not ever in my story writing have I ever gotten up to six chapters. It's so much to take in. Anywho, that's the last of what I have to say for this chapter guys, sooooooooooo...**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**and**

**Cookies!**

**YOLOSWAGDERP! XD**

**Signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Flight

** Hey guys! I'm baaaack! I actually have some spare time to write this chapter! I have been so busy lately and just got caught up with retarded ol' homework ):( So, there's my excuse XD**

**Okay guys, today's chapter is proudly brought to you by YoloSwagDerp's new lotion for your bum.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BoltsFan247, for kindly reviewing every chapter and being so epicly awesome! Thank you for being an awesome reviewer! **

**Okay so, you've probably realized that BP has fallen far Toothless, but not for long - Spoilers .-. Why? Can't tell ya. The whole plot is a secret. Only I know :U HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're probably sitting on the floor (or chair) and thinking "I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter?". Well, I guess you'll have to find out! **

**Okay guys. Drink some cocoa and read the computer screen. **

* * *

-Chapter 7-

**Brittney's P.O.V**

As I watched BP amazingly stand up and walk over to Toothless, I instantly knew something was up. Last time I saw her stand up was when we first met her, and she tried getting up but fell over.

"Hiccup, look!" I said.

"Yes I see. BP's walking," Hiccup said. "But look, there's no hole in her wing either. And the bandages. They're gone! And her cuts! Fixed!"

I looked at BP and saw what Hiccup meant.

"Oh yeah," I said bluntly.

I saw BP curl up to Toothless and nuzzle her head against his and I blushed. I tried hiding my blush from Hiccup but he had already noticed. I shoved my head further into my hands and bent over so Hiccup could only see my back.

"Are you... blushing?" Hiccup asked.

"No," I replied, although it was completely obvious.

Hiccup looked at me and laughed.

"That's adorable Britt," he said, patting his hand on my back.

I had never heard Hiccup say Britt before. No one ever called me that unless they were my closest friends or family. I pulled my head out of my hands and gave an awkward happy smile.

"I hardly ever get called Britt," I thought aloud.

"Oh, um u-uh, I'm sorry," Hiccup apologized, blushing a deep red.

"No, no, Hiccup. I never said for you to not call me Britt. You can call me that if you want," I giggled.

His blush deepened and he moved his knees to his chest and burrowing his head in between his legs.

I laughed.

"Hiccup, _you're_ adorable," I said, giving him a nudge in the arm.

Hiccup lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said, smiling.

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"I feel as though we need to do something," I said, completely changing the subject.

"Can I come with?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

We both walked out the door and I led him into the forest, to the lake in the grove where we were before, finding Toothless. I took my shoes off and dipped my feet in the cool water and swished my feet around, making all the fishies swim away and make the water ripple.

"Come dip your feet, well foot, in. The water's great," I said, forgetting that he was also handicapped like Toothless.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just sit next to you," Hiccup said.

I shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself."

He walked over to me and sat on a rock beside me. He had a stick in his hand and he started to draw something in the soil. I watched him intently as he sketched what looked like BP and... Me? After five minutes had passed, Hiccup had finally finished drawing BP and I.

"Nice," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks, Brittney," Hiccup smiled.

I laughed.

"You're welcome."

There was more awkward silence. I kept swishing my feet in the water and minutes later, I heard the sound of beating wings and the sound of something running. I heard the wings swoop and a loud thump behind me. I heard the running stop too. I turned around, taking my feet out of the water. It was BP and Toothless.

"Ooh! BP look at your wing! It's all better! And you can walk! Oh you're such an awesome dragon!" I cooed, walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

I heard her snort and she pulled away.

"What? Don't you like being hugged?" I asked her.

She shook her head. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and greeted him with the usual, "Hey bud!". and gave him a quick scratch on the head.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Brittney. What a name. She was a funny person. She'd always make you laugh hard, so hard that you'd cry. Her dragon was a special Night Fury, not the retarded special but the special, special. She was different. She had powers. I knew it, because when we were finding Toothless, we left BP at home and we got back and she was so much better. There was something different about her, something magic and I needed to ask Toothless. He would know for sure. When I heard a thump behind me, I had a feeling it would be a dragon, so I turned around and what do you know? Toothless and BP were right behind us. Brittney got up first and gave her dragon a hug. I got up and walked over to Toothless.

"Hey bud," I said, giving him a quick scratch on the head.

"Should we go flying?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah, we should!" I replied, fist-pumping the air.

So, we jumped onto our dragons and took off. Brittney was so happy. She was finally riding the dragon of her dreams. I laughed. Brittney was having the time of her life and I'm sure BP was too. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth (I don't know how many times a day she does that) and her eyes were closed, feeling the full wind-in-face-and-in-mouth experience. I felt Toothless' wing pace speed up and I saw that BP had too. I laughed. I imagined Toothless saying _"I'm going to beat you BP" _and BP saying _"Is that a challenge?" _I had a feeling that they had actually said that, because straight after I had finished thinking about that, Toothless had sped up quite a lot and so had BP.

"They're racing!" I pointed out to Brittney.

"I can see that!" She said, looking my way.

I laughed. See what I mean? She made me laugh all the time. Maybe not other people, but she definitely made me laugh!

"Isn't this amazing Hiccup?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," I answered back.

We flew for an hour more and soon I started hearing Toothless panting.

"Brittney, we should probably stop flying now because one, Toothless is panting like crazy, and two, it's getting pretty dark," I said.

Brittney sighed.

"Okay…" She said.

We landed on back on Berk and started walking back to the house. There was finally a spare house for Brittney and BP so we said our goodbyes and before I opened the door, Brittney ran back to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Hiccup. For everything," she whispered in my ear.

I saw Astrid. Brittney was hugging me. This didn't look good. I pulled away.

"Yeah uh, you're welcome," I said hurriedly and quickly rushed into the house.

"See you tomorrow?" I heard Brittney call out.

Brittney walked away, back to her house, to sleep. I rushed to the stairs but heard a loud knock on the door as I got halfway up the stairs.

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid yell. "Open this door now!"

I sighed and went to open the door. I was greeted with a punch to the face.

"Good to see you too, Astrid," I said rubbing my face.

"Hiccup! You are in BIG trouble!" She huffed.

"Look! Astrid! It's not what it looks like!" I reasoned.

"Oh, it's EXACTLY what it looks like," Astrid yelled. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!"

And with that, she left.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! :O **

**Okay, I'd like to say a huge thanks to everyone who's read this (even the people who didn't leave comments) and I love you all so very dearly. Thanks guys!**

**Next chapter will come soon, and anyone new who leaves a review (haha that rhymes) will have the next chapter dedicated to them, so make sure you tell your friends about this story! **

**Okay guys, you know what comes next.**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**and**

**COOKIEEES!**

**YOLOSWAGDERP XD**

**Signing your bum lotion!**


	8. Chapter 8: How I met your mother

**HEY GUYS! So sorry for the wait. I've been busy and stuff so, yeah. This chapter was not my idea (well, the beginning of it). It was BoltsFan247. I'd like to thank him a lot for it and I wish I could dedicate it to you, but because other peeps have reviewed, I'm gonna have to dedicate it to them.**

**So! This chapter is dedicated to ale, for reviewing and yeah. Thanks man! You're epicly epic for reviewing!**

**Alright! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

**No one's P.O.V**

Hiccup just stood there with eyes wide open. He felt horrible. Toothless came up to him and nudged him on the arm which brought Hiccup back to reality.

::What happened?:: Toothless asked, in dragonese.

"Oh, hey bud, sorry you saw that," Hiccup said.

Brittney came up to Hiccup and asked:

"What was that all about?"

"...Astrid just dumped me." Hiccup said sadly.

"What? Why?" Brittney asked.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her, with you." Hiccup explained.

"Well she's got it wrong" Brittney said.

Hearing this made Hiccup feel even worse. Hiccup liked Brittney, but he loved Astrid. His feelings for Brittney were growing stronger, and Hiccup knew it. But what could he do?

"Hiccup?" Brittney said, "You there? Hello?" she said jokingly, while waiving her hand in front of Hiccups face.

This caught his attention.

"Huh? What?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"You spaced off on me there." she joked.

"Oh. Um... Brittney. I think I'm going to need to take time to process this on my own for a bit. You know, the whole Astrid dumped me situation," Hiccup explained, but he left out the part about him liking Brittney.

"Oh. O-okay. Um... I guess I'll just... Talk to you later then." Brittney said.

"Yeah. You too." Hiccup said.

With out even thinking, Brittney kissed Hiccup on the cheek. This really caught Hiccup off guard. So he jumped back.

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry!" Brittney apologized, and ran to her house.

Hiccup watched her disappear around the corner of his house and he was rubbing his cheek and his face looked like a tomato! He was blushing like crazy. Toothless was feeling left out so he nudged Hiccup's arm again.

"Oh. Hey bud. I don't know what I'm going to do. Usually I can figure out difficult situations, but this is different." Hiccup explained.

::You will figure some thing out. You always do:: Toothless said, once again in dragonese.

**Brittney's P.O.V**

Oh. My. Gods. I just... kissed Hiccup! At least it was on the cheek. I ran back to my house, and bumped into Astrid on the way. Uh oh.

"Oh hello, Brittney," Astrid said in a sweet tone.

"Hi Astrid!" I said, trying to pretend nothing happened. "So, uh, watcha doing?"

"Oh y'know. Walking around town and seeing, well, YOU HUGGING HICCUP, THEN KISSING HIM ON THE CHEEK AFTERWARDS," she yelled.

I gulped. She saw _that? _The kiss? Oh gods.

"Oh that? Ha ha nooooo. I was just, whispering something in his ear! Ha ha! Silly Astrid, thinking I kissed your boyfriend! Silly girl," I said, nudging her arm.

"Oh really? That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. Oh, and tell Hiccup, we're DONE!" She yelled the last part.

That word was the last word I heard from her. I felt so guilty. After all, I _was_ the one who broke Astrid's and Hiccup's relationship...

I walked inside, and was greeted by BP who walked right up to me, pushed me on the ground and gave me the biggest lick on my face ever.

"Haha, good to see you too, BP," I said, laughing. "Okay, stop! Hee! It tickles! Stop!"

BP got off me and sat down, pulling the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Oho. Don't pull that face at me, missy," I said.

::Aw come on. You ruin the fun:: I think I heard BP say (in dragonese).

Hearing this, made the sad wash over me again.

"I'm going to bed," I said, holding back tears.

BP looked at me and saw a tear slide down my cheek.

::What's the matter?:: She asked (IN DRAGONESE!).

"Don't worry, BP. It doesn't matter," I sniffled.

BP wasn't convinced. She followed me to my room and sat next to my bed, waiting for an answer.

"UGHHHHH! DOES IT BOTHER YOU _THAT _MUCH!?" I yelled.

BP whimpered.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I-I'm just, upset, because, I... I-I I RUINED HICCUP'S RELATIONSHIP WITH ASTRID!" I wailed, and cried into BP's scaly skin.

BP rubbed my head.

::Hey. It'll be alright! Don't cry!:: She said. (Still in dragonese)

I sniffed. This was all my fault. I made this mess. I took a deep breath and let go of BP. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. BP jumped onto my bed. It lowered quite a bit. She lay down too and closed her eyes. I looked at her and smiled. This dragon was the best. I sniffed one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

-Morning-

I woke up to find BP's head on my stomach. I grumbled. Really? She had to be there out of all the other places? I sighed and touched her head.

"Wake up! Waaaake up! Waaaaaaake up" I chanted.

BP's eye opened slowly. She opened the other one and lifted her head. I jumped out of bed.

"Thank you BP!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen in my house.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, only to find Hiccup. I remembered last night and once again, the sadness washed over me.

"Oh... Hey, Hiccup," I said, looking beyond Hiccup's head and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Look, um, about last night, when you kissed me, um, well, I just like to say thank you," Hiccup stammered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," there was a big sigh, "I think it's time you knew... Brittney?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I... I... Well, I have a..."

"A what?" I asked.

"Let me finish!" He said.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" I said.

He sighed again.

" I have a... a... a," I cut him off.

"Spit it out!" I yelled.

Hiccup glared at me.

"OKAY! I HAVE A BIG CRUSH ON YOU! EVEN THOUGH I'M SUPPOSED TO LOVE ASTRID, I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! EVERY DAY AND NIGHT I THINK OF YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS ON MY MIND!" Hiccup blurted out.

I stumbled back in shock. I remembered what Astrid yelled to me last night.

"Hiccup..." I said after a few minutes; "Last night, Astrid told me to tell you that you and her were... done, so, if you really want me to be your girlfriend, I'm okay with that."

Hiccup's eyes softened.

"R-really?" He asked.

All I did was nod my head...

...And that was how I met your mother. (ONLY KIDDING!)

... And our friendship was taken a step forward.

* * *

**Guys! I'm sorry this chapter was shit. I've been depressed lately and I just couldn't have been bothered to write another chapter. There might not be another one until Sunday maybe Monday next week. It's just I've been having some love difficulties lately so, yeah...**

**Peace...**

**Love...**

**and...**

**Cookies...**

**YoloSwagDerp! XD**

**Signing off**


	9. Chapter 9: Furies Den

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I feel a lot better now (But I have the worst cold ever)! So today mah peeps, I have a few things to tell you.**

**First one: This chapter is dedicated to Proud2beMexican for reviewing! Thanks man!**

**Second one: I've completely dropped the Rise of the Guardian fanfic because "what did u said" (is the reviewers name) gave me an awesome idea (next chapter's dedicated to him/her)**

**Third one: Cuz I have a cold, the story may not be amazing cuz it's hard for me to think but whatevs!**

**Fourth one: Cuz I'm writing the new story, there's gonna be a bit of a wait. :P**

**That's all now, so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

-Chapter 9-

**BP's P.O.V**

My ears perked up. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I could hear people talking about something. I walked to where Brittney was standing - at the front door - and looked out. Hiccup. Once again, my senses failed me. Great. I saw Brittney give Hiccup a hug and Hiccup then walked away, back to his house.

"Oh hey BP," Brittney said, giving me a quick pat on the head.

She started humming a song. It was nice. Brittney had a good voice. I could tell. But that may have been my "retarded senses". The one bad thing that's with legendary dragons is that they have the worst senses ever. Seriously. I watched Brittney walk to her room and as she closed the door, I grinned. I pushed my head against the closed door and it creaked open. I mentally slapped myself. I was trying to be quiet. Brittney didn't know that I was sneaking out. I rushed out the door and took off into the sky.

I flew for an hour until I reached Furies Den. Why Furies Den? You tell me. I guess I was visiting. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I got into my defensive mode, ready to attack. I heard a laugh. An evil laugh. It sounded oh so familiar.

::Who's there?!:: I growled.

There was no answer.

::Who's there!?:: I asked again.

Still no answer.

::HEY! LISTEN! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, I WILL COME INTO THE BUSHES AND RIP YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR SHOULDERS AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, THEN LEAVE YOU THERE TO ROT AND LET THE VULTURES EAT THE REST OF YOU:: I threatened.

There was a pause.

::Someone's a little feisty:: I heard the animal say.

I growled louder. The animal walked out of the bushes and I gasped at what I saw. I recognized him. He was a dragon. An evil one. The one I fought with.

::It's been a while hasn't it? The dragon with no name:: the dragon spat.

::I have a name now:: I growled.

::Oh, do you now?:: He asked slyly.

::Yeah. It's The Black Phoenix:: I said, still growling.

::Oh. I see. Well Black Phoenix, it's nice to see you again. What are you even doing here?:: he grimaced .

My eyes are in slits.

::Leave me alone Zenta. It's none of your business:: I growled.

Yes. The dragons name was Zenta. He had dark grey skin and blood-red eyes. His species was yet to be discovered by the humans, but I surely knew what species he was.

The Darkened Storm.

There was only one of The Darkened Storm left, and Zenta was cautious about his health and life. He most definitely didn't want to die. He wanted to be discovered. And why Zenta was evil, I don't know. Why we fought? I don't know.

::As you wish:: he sneered.

As he left, my eyes dilated a little, but he turned around facing me so I made them slits again.

::Expect to see me soon, Black Phoenix. We'll be having another fight:: he warned.

He flew off into the sky after that. I frowned. Another battle? I sighed and kept on walking. I walked over to a pond, and started drinking some. Growling sure made me thirsty. I heard a grumble, coming from my stomach. And hungry! I saw a few fish swimming in the pond and started to hunt them. They kept swimming away, but after the tenth attempt, I finally caught one.

::Yes!:: I cheered.

I gulped down the fish and felt satisfied. Instantly, I felt tired so I lay down to rest.

_BP'S FLASHBACK_

_It was a normal day for me. I was flying to Furies Den to meet someone. I wasn't too sure on who it was, but I was excited. I reached Furies Den and saw another dragon._

_::Good… Afternoon, Sir?:: I wasn't sure of the time._

_::Afternoon? I thought it was morning!:: he exclaimed._

_I laughed._

_::Well, I'm not sure either sooooo:: I said, feeling rather awkward._

_Before I could even blink, the dragon pounced on me. Not playfully. His eyes were thin lines and he was growling. I gulped._

_::Now, let's get down to business:: he snarled, then sank his teeth into my shoulder._

_I screamed, pain filling every part of my body. Where did this come from?! I started scratching him with my claws, but it wasn't very effective. I watched him walk over to me, extending his claws to its full length. He scratched my side and I kicked him with my back legs. He landed a few feet ahead of me and I thought this was a great time to escape so I flew into the air. The dragon stood up and saw me flying in the sky. He took off as well and he started blowing fireballs at me. He got my wing and I lost my balance and started falling and falling and falling then KABLAM! I hit the hard ground. I screamed again and tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. I watched the dragon land onto the ground, and saw him walk over to me. _

_::What was that for?:: I could barely speak._

_::For being you. Being the legendary Night Fury:: He growled._

_::Who… Are… You?:: I ask._

_::Zenta. My species, The Darkened Storm:: he grunted, then bit my arm, making it bleed more than it already was._

_I screamed for the last time, then blacked out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I woke up with a start. My heart was racing and sweat was trickling down my face. I was panting loudly and my eyes were all fuzzy. Tears were forming in my eyes but those tears would never fall. I shook my head.

::You need to get a hold of yourself BP!:: I told myself.

**Toothless' P.O.V**

Where was BP? I checked every place on Berk but she's just not there! I grunted. I walked back to our house and once I reached there, Brittney was at the front door talking to Hiccup. I race up to her and rub her arm affectionately.

"Hi Toothless!" She said, wrapping my arms around my neck.

::Hi Brittney!:: I said, though she probably wouldn't understand me.

"Brittney, Toothless said hi," Hiccup said.

"Okay," Brittney smirked.

"So, back to the topic of BP, where is she?" Brittney asked.

"I've told you a million times, I don't know!" Hiccup laughed.

I nudged Hiccup's arm.

"Sh, not now bud. I'm talking, can't you see?" Hiccup said, pushing my face away.

I lick his hand.

"EW GROSS! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup squealed.

Brittney giggled.

::Hiccup! Can we fly to Furies Den!? Please! I think I know where BP is!:: I explained to him.

"Oh… Okay," Hiccup replied.

"What did he say, Hiccup?" Brittney asked.

"Oh he just said he might know where BP was," Hiccup explained.

I tugged his shirt impatiently.

"Okay! Okay Toothless!" Hiccup said.

The two hopped on my back and in a flash, we were in the air. I flew all the way to Furies Den, which took an hour, and soared around the whole island. I didn't see BP.

"Oh well. It was worth a try," I heard Hiccup say.

I shook my head.

I flew to the ground and landed with a thump. I motioned to Hiccup and Brittney to get off my back and they did.

"We should split up, and when we find BP, we make a loud noise like KOOWEE!" Brittney yelled.

Hiccup covered his ears.

"Yep. Great idea," he said.

We split up in three directions. I was walking towards the bay, so I probably wouldn't have found BP there. She hated water. A few minutes later, I heard a faint KOOWEE! noise, so I ran to the direction it was coming from. Hiccup was the one that found her, so no wonder that the call was quiet.

BP was in a tight ball, and I heard her sobbing quietly.

::What's the matter?:: I asked soothingly.

She sniffed and looked at me. There were tears in her eyes but they wouldn't fall, for legendary dragons don't cry. None of them did. At least, I hope they didn't.

::Don't worry:: She sobbed. ::It's not important::

I never imagined BP crying, well sobbing. It just didn't seem like she'd cry. She was a feisty one, with a warm heart and a bright personality.

::It is to me:: I said, ::come on, spit it out::

She shakes her head.

::N-n-no:: she sobbed. ::N-n-ne-nev-never::

I frown. Sobbing, but she's still feisty. Wow.

::Why not?:: I ask.

::You can't know. None of you can know:: She keeps sobbing.

I look up. There are dark clouds in the sky. I look back down at BP and hear a loud rumble. Thunder. I see a big flash of light. Lightening. I hear a pitter-patter. Rain. Whoop-de-doo. A thunderstorm. Just my luck.

"Hiccup, we should get out of here," Brittney pointed out.

"No. We need to stay. Toothless and BP can't fly in a thunderstorm. They could get killed! We need to stay here until the storm passes," Hiccup explained.

::BP, stand up. We need to find shelter:: I said.

BP nods her head and slowly stands up.

The rain was getting heavier and the lightening was getting lower. It was getting dangerous. We all start running to find a cave of some sort and we have amazing luck. There were at least fifteen caves and we chose the one closest to us. It was quite dark in the cave but BP an I made it brighter with our balls of fire. BP wasn't getting any better either. She went into the deepest part of the cave and lay down. She must've been dwelling on something. Possibly the fight between her and another dragon? No. She'd be over that by now. But, there was still a possibility.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and a humungous flash of lightening. Brittney hugged Hiccup tightly and Hiccup was having a hard time breathing. Brittney was obviously scared. Hiccup was scared too. He wasn't used to these sort of thunderstorms, I could understand why though. Furies Den's thunderstorms weren't your everyday thunderstorm. No, these ones were bigger. Imagine your average thunderstorm, now times that by one hundred. Yeah. That bad.

"Hiccup, I'm scared," I heard Brittney say.

She was shivering.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed, shivering as well.

I got up and walked over to them. I curled them up into my body and kept them warm. I was cold of course, but their lives were more important than mine. I mean yes, my life was important but not that important.

"Thank you Toothless," a muffled voice said.

It was probably Hiccup, no doubt, but then again, it could've been Brittney. The rain was getting a lot heavier now, and the thunder and lightning was getting louder and closer too. I heard a shuffling noise, and saw BP come out of her hiding space.

::Where are the other too?:: She asked.

I opened up my wings then my arms.

::Oh:: was all she said.

::Well, I'm going outside. I like the rain:: BP said, as she walked outside.

I let her go out because the lightning couldn't possibly hurt her.

There was a clap of lightning and a blood curdling scream.

Guess I was wrong...

* * *

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUUUUUUN! **

**Tune in next time peeps, oh wait… That may be next month… Heh, soz guys.**

**Anywho, you know what's coming! Say it with me!**

**Peace!**

**Love!**

**And**

**Cookies!**

**YOLOSWAGDERP! XD**

**Signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tears Will Fall

**OMG HEY GUYS! I'M SO EXCITED CUZ I'M DOUBLE DIGITS ON MY STORY NOW! OMFG! Ok I need to calm down, but seriously... I'm so happy. I have never reached a chapter ten on my stories before :O A few things to mention...**

**First: This chapter is dedicated to what did u said (that's his/her's name) for reviewing and giving me an idea for a story I can write.**

**Second: The story I wrote (for ROTGG and HTTYD) I'm not going to do for a while... Just until I get epic ideas X3 So that means MORE TOOTHLESS AND BP! ZOMG! Okay I'm crazy lol.**

**THIRD AND FINAL: Cuz this is my tenth chapter, I am going to write a lot of words so be prepared!**

* * *

-Chapter 10-

**Toothless P.O.V (continued from last chapter)**

There was a clap of lightning and a blood curdling scream.

Guess I was wrong...

I rushed outside and saw nothing. Absolute nothing. I felt the tears building.

::N-n-no! T-t-this, THIS POSSIBLY CAN'T BE HAPPENING!:: I yelled, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

::Toothless!:: I heard someone call my name.

I looked in the sky and what do you know. BP was flying.

::BP! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!:: I yelled, hyperventilated from all the shock.

::How?:: She asked, cocking her head to the side in a confused way.

I gave her the 'really?' look.

::There was a scream and I thought it was you:: I said.

::No. That wasn't me. That was someone else. I'm investigating:: BP laughed.

::You may want to walk though... It's pretty dangerous up in the sky:: I told her.

She nodded her head and flew down to the ground. We started walking around and around, taking everything around us a long look, using our amazing dragon vision to see further than humans could possibly ever look. There was a rumble of thunder and I looked up. I could sense something. I could tell that in a few seconds there would be a flash of lightning so I got ready to jump. As soon as I saw the sky light up I jumped. I jumped as quick as lightning (EXCUSE THE PUN LOL) and pushed BP out of the way causing myself to get hit by the lightning.

::ARGH!:: I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut, trying oh so hard not to yell from the amount of pain I was in.

::TOOTHLESS!:: BP yelled, rushing to my side.

::I'll... I'll.. I'll.. I'll be... alright...:: I whispered the last word, then blacked out.

**BP'S P.O.V**

As Toothless' eyes closed, I knew he wouldn't last much longer. But... he saved my life. He saved me from... from dying! I quickly pulled him from off the ground and tried as hard as I could to get him on my back. As soon as I thought he was on my back nice and secure I ran. Oh Jesus how I ran. I ran for my life. I didn't care about the obstacles, I just blew them up with my fire. I needed Toothless alive. My senses were telling me he was important. And I knew my sense weren't lying because when I first met him, I felt something. I just knew it. He was something special.

I kept running and running and running until I reached the cave. I walked inside hurriedly and gently placed Toothless on the ground. I lowered my head to see if his heart was still beating and my heart fell. He was gone. Toothless was gone. Brittney and Hiccup were asleep, so I decided not to wake them up. I felt my cheeks start to heat up and I started to see things differently. My eyesight was going fuzzy. I then realized I was going to cry. But I knew my tears would never fall.

.

.

.

.

.

Or would they?

I lay down beside Toothless and rested my head on his stomach, hoping that I would hear something but after a while I gave up. I knew he wouldn't come back. I felt my eyes going fuzzy again and I let it all out. Everything. Zenta, Toothless' death, my mother's death, everything. I cried so hard that I thought a tear would slide down my cheek but nothing came out. Why I was trying so hard to let a tear fall, is because I heard a legend about us legendary's and how we can bring the dead back to life by a teardrop. Just one teardrop and your loved one would come back to life. I smiled a bit at that. Yes I confess that I love Toothless, well loved, considering he's... he's... dead.

::Toothless:: I whispered and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I grinned. It worked! The teardrop hit Toothless' arm -gently- and golden swirls flew out form every part of his body. After a minute of watching the golden swirls, his eyes fluttered open.

::B-B-B-BP?:: He said.

::Yes! Yes! I'm here!:: I smiled and nuzzled his forehead. ::You saved my life!::

::I did?:: He asked.

::Yes! You sensed that a lightning bolt would hit me and so you pushed me out of the way and... you died:: I explained, slowly.

::I died? So then how come I'm alive now?:: He asked.

::Because I cried and a tear fell from my eye and it hit your arm and you came alive again!:: I said. ::I saved you too!::

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up from my sleep and saw Brittney sleeping beside me peacefully. I saw BP and Toothless too and they were awake. BP saw me and she walked up to me.

"Hi BP," I said, rubbing her head.

She purred back and licked my hand.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I squealed like a girl, rubbing the spit off my hand.

Brittney woke up and I was greeted with a good morning punch in the face.

"That's for waking me up," She glared.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! You try being quiet then get licked by a dragon on the hand! Try and not squeal then!" I said.

"Okay! Hey BP come here for a sec!" Brittney called.

BP plodded happily over to her.

"Okay now lick my hand," she said, stretching out her arm so her hand was just in front of BP's mouth.

BP licked Brittney's hand.

Brittney pulled the biggest 'you-wimp' face and after, wiped her hand on her pants.

"Easy," She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever," I said, standing up.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"To find food," I replied.

BP ran after me and blocked the exit.

::You don't want to go out there. I swear, you'll get killed:: She told me in dragonese.

I noticed it was still raining and there was still lightning and thunder so I walked back to the fire.

"Oh yum! I love eating nothing for breakfast!" Brittney's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Me too!" I decide to join in.

"That was sarcasm, Hiccup," she said.

"I know. I just wanted to play along," I smiled.

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head..

There was a loud boom of thunder and everyone jumped.

"That was loud," Brittney pointed out.

"Yuh-huh," I agreed.

BP started growling.

"Wonder what's up with BP," I said, standing up and walking to her. "Must be something to do with outside." Because BP had her eyes locked outside.

Brittney 'mmmed' in agreement.

"Hey girl. What's the matter?" I asked.

::Don't worry. Not important. Humans don't need to know:: She said.

I started walking to the front of the cave.

::NO! DON'T GO OUTSIDE!:: BP yelled.

"Why not!?" I asked.

::BECAUSE YOU'LL GET KILLED! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT!? DO YOU WANT BRITTNEY TO BE UPSET BECAUSE YOU WENT OUTSIDE AND DIED BECAUSE YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!?:: She yelled

"No..." I said.

::So, DON'T go outside then:: BP told me.

"Fiiiiiine," I huffed.

**Brittney's P.O.V**

What was going on?! I couldn't understand a word Hiccup or BP were saying! All I understood was Hiccup! And why Hiccup couldn't go get food, I have no idea, but I was starving.

Hiccup walked back to me and sat down.

'We can't get food until the storm's over. We might be here for days y'know," Hiccup told me.

My eyes widened. NO FOOD!? We could DIE!

"But... BP said she could figure some way we could get food. She isn't telling me why we can't go outside except for the normal excuse 'You'll Die!'," he explained.

"Oh… Okay," I said.

But still… No food? We could starve! But just as I thought about death, BP went and saved the day. She flew outside and went to go get food.

**BP's P.O.V**

**(Listen to Forbidden Friendship for this part) **

Food. That's what I was after. Nothing else. No distractions. The lightning and thunder would come back soon. I found a lake and started to catch some fish. I still wasn't the best fish catcher so it took me a few attempts to catch them. After about five minutes, I caught ten fish. I heard a rumble. Gods. I needed to get back fast. I spread my wings and took off. I flew and flew until I reached the cave. Just as I was about to land, I saw something. NO DISTRACTIONS! My mind was yelling at me but this thing was… Different. I needed to see what it was. I flew down and saw something I thought I'd never see. A baby Night Fury. So that's what screamed. It was curled up in a ball.

::Hey cutie:: I said.

It jumped a little and turned, so… she? was facing me. She had the biggest blue eyes you could ever imagine and black scales. Her scales had blue outline on places such as the sides of places like her wings, the sides of her ears, the sides of her legs and so on, so forth.

::Hi:: She whispered.

::Come here:: I said, ::Let me take you to a safer place::

She nodded her head and I picked her up in my mouth and carried her back to the cave.

::Ooh! Who's this cutie!?:: Toothless asked.

::Um, I found her outside… She was the one who screamed before:: I replied.

::OH!:: Toothless said.

I saw Hiccup stand up and walk over to me and my new baby.

"Hey BP," he said, "hey little one."

The little baby dragon started growling and bit his hand.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Hiccup yelled.

I saw Brittney stifle a laugh.

The baby dragon let go of Hiccup's hand and started growling again. Then I saw him do something incredible. Something so incredible that I stumbled back in shock.

He reached out his hand and let the dragon sniff it. I thought she'd bite his hand again.

"Shh it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" Hiccup whispered in dragonese.

The baby dragon hesitated before closing her eyes and pushing her head into his hand. Her head was so tiny that it her whole head could fit in the palm of his hand.

"Wow. You are one incredible Night Fury," he whispered.

Brittney got up and she tried as well. And to her luck, she tamed the Night Fury too. They both high-fived each other and laughed.

::She's so precious:: I said.

::Yeah. She is:: Toothless agreed.

It was funny. Everyone forgot about food and put their attention on something that was less important than it.

::Hey Hiccup!:: I said in dragonese to Hiccup.

"Yeah?" He asked.

::Food?:: I replied.

"OH YEAH!" Hiccup yelled, making the baby dragon jump and bite his hand again.

"OWWWWWWWW! I'M SORRY!" He yelled.

The dragon let go and Hiccup went and collected the fish from me.

"Food anyone?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes darted to Hiccup and they all nodded. We all grabbed a fish and gobbled it down… Well that's what us dragons did. The humans cooked theirs. After everyone was satisfied we all went to sleep, well, Hiccup and Brittney that was. Toothless, the baby Night Fury and I all stayed awake.

::She's beautiful. I know she's not ours but… she needs a family. She was homeless. Her parents kicked her out of their home because she was different. Not all baby dragons are born with blue stripes y'know:: I said.

::Yeah:: Toothless agreed.

We watched the baby dragon yawn and close her eyes.

::She's not very talkative though…:: I said aloud.

::And that's a problem because?:: Toothless asked.

::Huh, oh no I wasn't saying it was a bad thing she didn't talk but still, it'd be nice to have a talkative daughter:: I said.

::Yeah:: Toothless said.

::We need to name her:: I pointed out.

::Mmmhmmm:: Toothless yawned.

::Her name should be…::

* * *

**WHAT SHOULD HER NAME BEEEE? **

**Okay guys, competition time. What should her name be. The name I like will be her name. The ways you can tell me are through reviews (which would be appreciated) and through PMs.**

**(NOTE: THE COMPETITION IS OVER NOW, THE NAME HAS BEEN CHOSEN. PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME ANYMORE NAMES)**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**and**

**COOKIEZZZ!**

**YoloSwagDerp!**

**Signing OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nyx

**HEY GUYS! So sorry for the reeeeeally long wait, but I am back! A reason why I didn't update, my dad changed the WiFi password, so I had to get that back. BUT! This chapter will probably be a short one cuz I want to get this over and done with.**

**TODAY'S CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FERNFURY BECAUSE THEY REVIEWED. Thank you! THAT PERSON HAS THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM ALSO BECAUSE THEY HAVE WON THE NAME COMPETITION. THE COMPETITION HAS CLOSED. THANKS FOR ALL ENTERING. I am really sorry to the other people who gave me such wonderful names, but, this person won, because the name was unique and cool.**

**Okay guys. Here is... CHAPTER 11!**

* * *

-Chapter 11-

**BP's P.O.V (continued from last chapter)**

::Her name should be... ... ...:: I paused, as I thought of a name for her. ::Um... I'VE TOTALLY GOT IT! How bout Nyx? Because Nyx is the Greek goddess of the Night! And she's got black scales and sometimes in the night the clouds are blue, well not really but Nyx is a good name:: I blabbered on.

::Hmmmm. I like it! It's a cool, unique name:: Toothless said.

::Yeah it is!:: I agreed.

::I still can't believe that Nyx's parents rejected her just because of her stripes. I actually think they're quite cool!:: Toothless said.

::Yeah. They're so mean:: I nodded my head.

Toothless yawned.

::It's getting late. We should get to bed. Who knows. Maybe tomorrow the storm'll be over:: Toothless said, his eyes drooping.

::Okay:: I yawned.

Yawns are contaaaagious. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted

off

to

sleep...

**Toothless' P.O.V**

-Morning-

I opened my eyes slowly. It was morning. And it was sunny! The storm was finally over!

::BP WAKE UP! IT'S A BEAUUUUUUUUUUUTIFUL DAY!:: I yelled, pawing BP's face.

::Uuuuuuugh. Go away Toothless:: BP groaned.

::NOOPE! You gotta wake uuup!:: I chanted.

BP opened her eyes.

::Wait:: she paused. ::Something's not right...::

::What? What is it?:: I asked.

BP gasped.

::What!?:: I yelled.

::It's Nyx! SHE'S GONE!:: BP cried.

::WHAT!? WHERE DID SHE GO!? AHHHHH!:: I yelled.

::Oh wait never mind. She's with Hiccup and Brittney. Sorry. My senses failed me... once again:: BP laughed.

I sighed.

::We better get back to Berk:: I said.

::What about Hiccup and Brittney?:: BP asked.

::We'll wake them up!:: I smirked.

I walked over to Hiccup and licked his face.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII" Hiccup screamed.

Brittney woke up in a start.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" she yelled.

Nyx started crying.

"Oh Hiccup. You made her cry," Brittney said.

She picked Nyx up and cradled her in Brittney's arms. **(did that make sense?) **Nyx slowly... stopped... crying.

"That's better. Now Hiccup, don't you EVER make her cry again," Brittney said sterly.

"Woah! It's not my fault Toothless licked me!" Hiccup said.

::Hiccup:: I said.

"Well I'm sorry Brittney!" Hiccup said, ignoring what I said.

::HICCUP::

"Look! It was Toothless who made me scream!" Hiccup was telling Brittney, once again, completely ignoring me.

::HICCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!:: I yelled.

"What Toothless!? Can't you see that I'm arguing with Brittney!?" Hiccup yelled.

::Can we go back to Berk? It's not raining anymore!:: I said.

"What's he saying, Hiccup?" Brittney asked.

"He's asking if we can go back to Berk, because it's not raining anymore," Hiccup said. "And Toothless, it's fine by me. I really want to get out of this stinky cave. It stinks."

I smiled. We were going home!

* * *

I streched out my wings. Ahhhhh that felt gooood. I got into my take-off postion. I flew high into the sky. It felt amazing to be back in the air. We were flying back to Berk.

"It feels so good to be back in the air," I heard Hiccup say.

"I know!" Brittney yelled back.

BP was happy too. Nyx was in Brittney's arms, poking her head out under Brittney's arm, sticking her tongue out. I smiled. She was one adorable Night Fury.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

We were flying back to Berk. The storm had subsided and we were free to roam. I didn't realize how much I missed flying until now. Toothless, BP, Brittney, Nyx and I were having the time of our lives. I grinned. This was fun. I was going home! Surely my dad would've been worried.

Then, I got a horrible thought. What if the storm had spread to Berk? What if the villagers couldn't of saved themselves? What if... I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about this. Like that would ever happen anyways.

We kept flying for a while, but after an hour we reached Berk.

What

the

hell

happened

here?

Then it hit me.

* * *

**UH OH! Another cliffy! **

**What happens next!? Review pleeeeease.**

**Okay bye mah peeps!**

**Peace,**

**Love**

**and...**

**SEIKOOC! (read it backwards)**

**YoloSwagDerp! XD**


End file.
